User blog:BenRG/RWBY Character Classes
There was a forum thread on this subject but I can't find it so... Having actually seen several characters now, I think we can make a deeper assessment of into which RPG-style classes they fit. Here's my thoughts on the subject: Ruby - She's interesting in that she doesn't seem to have any 'special' abilities beyond raw agility and her skill with her weapon. However, her optimistic words to Yang make her someone touched by the light, in my view. She's a kid with a kid's sense of fairness and is clearly able to break the rules when she thinks its' necessary. However, she's also amazingly open and intent on seeing the best in people sometimes. So... ''Fighter-class (alignment: Neutral light)'' Weiss '''- Weiss has issues, that's clear. She's judgemental, short-tempered and clearly doesn't always see any need to be nice. Nonetheless she seems to have an attachment to the light and, more importantly, the rules. In terms of ability, Dust-manipulation is the closest thing in the RWBY universe to magic and that is clearly her main combat and out-of-combat skill set. So... ''Mage-class''' (alignment: Lawful neutral'') Blake - She's been on the wrong side of the law but she's doing it for a good reason (at least in her own eyes); I don't sense the cynical opportunistic amoriality that I associate with True Neutral alignments. In terms of abilities, she's incredibly fast (easily the fast of the main characters) and uses a weapon that I think most people couldn't hope to use without decapitating themselves. She's been a thief in her time but I don't think she has a typical 'thief' skill-set so she doesn't really fit the rogue/brigand class as well as I originally thought. However, I imagine she's got wilderness survival skills; combined with possible hyper-senses or nature-empathy from her Fauna heritage... ''Ranger-class (alignment: Neutral light)'' Yang - She loves fighting to the point where I think she might actually start fights. That said, she seems to be firmly-anchored to the light. She's genuinely friendly and likes sticking up for her friends. She's good at wearing a mask of being a ditz but she's really quite intelligent (much to the discomfort of all who underestimate her). However, her battlin' fighting style mean that there is really only one choice: ''Barbarian-class (alignment: Chaotic light)'' Jaune - It's a bit early to make predictions on Jaune's class and alignment but he has this feeling of destiny about him. It reminds me of something in the Discworld RPG - "The Pawn of the Lady" - an unwitting innocent tangled up in the games of the gods. Jaune seems a genuinely nice guy somewhat out of his depth, much like said pawn. However, his ancestry suggests that he might actually have quite good raw skills. I also think that he's been raised on the Hunter legends and its sacred code from a young age, so... ''Paladin-class (alightment: Lawful light)'' Other Characters Some of these are only guesses but this is extrapolation from what we've seen on screen or their 'look': Glynda Goodwitch - Mage-class (alignment: Lawful light) "Crimson" - Mage-class (alignment: Neutral dark) Roman - Rogue-class (alignment: Chaotic neutral) Nero - Cleric-class (alightment: Neutral light) "Umber" - Figher-class (alightment: unknown but my gut says neutral light because she's implied to be Ruby mk.2) "Apricot" - Fighter-class (alignment: chaotic light) Ozpin - Mage-class (alignment: lawful light) Junior - Merchant-class (alignment: lawful dark) Category:Blog posts